poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shifting into Operation Overdrive
Shifting into Operation Overdrive is the twenty-second episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With Flurious and Moltor coming after the Corona Aurora, Captain Emmett and his crew must help the Overdrive Rangers defend it before it's too late. Plot Sailing through the Grand Line/Incoming communication from Andrew Hartford The episode begins with Captain Emmett and his crew sailing through the Grand Line at the 21st Century, they were getting incoming communication form Andrew Hartford who called them for help. Arriving at Hartford Mansion/Meeting with the Overdrive Rangers and company Soon enough, they arrived at Hartford Mansion in San Angeles. Then, they met with Mack, Will, Dax, Ronnie, Rose, Tyzonn, Andrew, Spencer, Vella, and Norg. Captain Whisker making a deal with Flurious Moltor, and their legion Meanwhile at the dark ship, Captain Whisker resurrected and revive Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, and the Fearcats, Mig, Benglo, Cheetar, and Crazar. So, they made a deal in exchanged for each other's revenge. Showing the Pirate Force Rangers the Corona Aurora/Emmett's very own heart Then, Spencer showed Captain Emmett and his crew the Corona Aurora, an exact crown that must never fall into evil hands. As Emmett placed it on his head, he begins to feel his own heartbeat. Soos shares his snacks with Norg/Sentinal Knight foretold of Flurious and Moltor After the tour, Soos shared his snacks with Norg as they became friends. Then, the Sentinal Knight foretold of Flurious and Moltor's vengeance by bringing distruction to the earth. The Pirate Force and Overdirve Team Up/Fighting off Whisker and the flunkies Then, the Pirate Force and Overdirve Rangers begin their team up against Captain Whisker, Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, and the Fearcats from bringing distruction to the earth. Mack, Emmett, and Sentinal Knight vs. Captain Whisker, Flurious, and Moltor Soon enough, Mack, Emmett, and Sentinal Knight begin their fight with Whisker, Flurious, and Moltor. Defeating Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, and the Fearcats for good/All in one blast Then, the Pirate Force and Overdrive Rangers defeated Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, and the Fearcats for good with all in one blast. Firing the Mega Laser/Preparing the Ultrazord Battle to finish the fight Then, Captain Whisker fired the Mega Laser making Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, and the Fearcats as the rangers begin their Ultrazord Battle Team Up to finish the fight. The Power Rangers won the fight once again/Continuing the quest for One Piece After that, the Power Rangers won the fight once again as Captain Emmett and his crew said their goodbyes to Mack and his friends and continued their quest for One Piece. Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Overdrive Rangers Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Old Man McGucket *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Robbie Valentino *Waddles *Andrew Hartford *Spencer *Vella Collins *Norg Civilians * Villains *Captain Whisker *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Flurious *Moltor *Kamdor *The Fearcats: Mig, Benglo, Cheetar, and Crazar Trivia * Transcript *Shifting into Operation Overdrive (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5